Less Than A Year To Live
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Olivia has been told she has less than a year to live. Sonny has moved her and Dante into his home. Can they finally become a family? Will Sonny and Dante have to say good bye to Olivia? Or will God send a miracle towards Olivia? Kleenex alert story.
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_Less Than A Year To Live _

**SUMMARY: **_Olivia has just learned that she has cancer in her brain. That she actually has less than a year left to live. Can she get everything said, and done before her life ends? Can she truly be able to leave her son, and the man she loves? Will God step in and allow a miracle so Olivia doesn't die? _

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Friends/ Hurt/Comfort/ Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Spiritual_

**RATING: **_T_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: (1) **_This story is set after Carly and Jax's daughter is born. She is a healthy baby and Carly is back to herself. _**(2) **_Dante and Sonny know that Sonny is Dante's father. They have a strained relationship. But, Dante has bonded with his half siblings. _**(3) **_Dante works for the FBI – even through BOTH Olivia and Sonny don't agree with his chosen career. Olivia because she's fearful that she'll get a call someday that her son is either dead or close to death. Sonny because he thinks it ironic that HIS son is in a field that is against the mob. But in reality he agrees with Olivia. _**(4) **_Claudia is out of Sonny's home and bed. Sonny has full custody of the baby. Johnny still works for Sonny. _**(5) **_Michael has calmed down. He doesn't have out of control rages any longer. He's living with his mom and Jax most of the time. He does stay at Sonny's and the Quartermaines' a lot. _**(6) **_Kate has left Port Charles and refuses to talk to her cousin. She was still trying to rebuild her reputation after it became world known that she had stolen her own designs. _

**PRELUDE **

**February 22, 2010**

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY**

Her head ached. It felt like there was pain in the back of her right brain trying to work its way slowly towards her left brain. She knew that the pain would not settle once it reached her left brain – no it wanted to consume her full brain.

Droopy eyes tried to remain open – at least until she reached the safety of her apartment. Once there she could figure out a way to receive help. Her phone by her bed – or even her cell phone in her purse. She just had to reach her door – unlock it – get inside where it was safe. Than if need be she could close her eyes as she passed out.

She fully knew that she may not be able to get to either of her phones before she passed out. She just prayed that she would be able to manage to get to her couch. At least it was soft in case she couldn't control her limbs.

Her right palm reached over and touched the cool wall. She just prayed that she would be able to reach her door. Blinking she saw her door through dimly alertness. All she could think about was finally being able to succumb to the blackness that was trying to find it's way to her -

She never knew how she got inside her apartment. It was all a blur. All she knew was that she felt the door close behind her and she eyed her couch. All she had to do was manage to get the couch before the blackness overcame her.

One step.

Her arm began to stretch out. She didn't want to lose the contact with the door – not until she knew she was safe.

Two steps.

She began to shake and cry.

Three steps.

She knew she wasn't going to make it. Her hand slowly - as if you were pressing frame by frame with your remote control - slid down from the door.

Four steps.

She fell forward. Last thing she was aware of was her head slamming into the table.

All was black.

**GENERAL HOSPITAL – ROOM 2020**

"Ma," Her eyes blurred as she slowly opened them. She began to choke around the thing that was stuck inside her chest. She couldn't breathe or swallow. What was down her throat that wasn't allowing her to breath? She felt her body lift as her hands went to her throat – she had to remove the thing before it killed her.

Dante wide eyed was shocked as his mother's body bolted upright, and her hands were simply clawing at the tube – trying to get the tube out of her throat. He had to stop her before she did more damage to herself. He quickly tried to grab her hands – but she just pushed him away. He managed to lift himself off the floor where he had landed. "Nurse! Nurse!" He screamed out as he hurried over the few steps that separated him from his mother.

He just wrapped his arms tightly around her, pinning her hands in between his and her chest. "It's going to be all right Ma. It's me, Dante. You are safe." He cried in her ear as he felt her still trying to fight her.

She just simply went limp in his arms. He gently pulled away and placed his unconscious mother back against the bed and pillow. He looked up at Elizabeth whom had rushed into the room. "She's finally awake." He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "Thank God she's finally awake."

"I take it she didn't care for the tubes." Elizabeth said as she began to gently fix the tape that Olivia had managed to undo before Dante stopped her. "This is normal behavior Dante. We did warn you what to expect when she came too."

Dante nodded, never taking his eyes or hand from his mothers. "I just wasn't prepared. How can one be prepared watching their mother being so panic stricken like that?"

"What happened!" Sonny demanded rushing into the room.

"Olivia woke up and had a panic attack." Elizabeth said as she moved away from her patient's side. Allowing Sonny to take her place. "She's all right now. She's sleeping peacefully."

"Get Patrick in here. I want him to do a full examination on her." Sonny kept his eyes firmly on Olivia's face.

"I'm sorry but both Patrick and Matt are in surgery right now." Elizabeth said.

"Get another surgeon in to help Matt finish. I want Patrick Drake here now." Sonny demanded.

"I'm sorry but no Sonny." Elizabeth said in a soft quiet firm voice.

"You dare to disobey my direct order." Sonny's eyes turned and glared into hers.

"Yes." Elizabeth calmly said. "The surgery is half over. Even _if _there was another surgeon who was up to Patrick's level – there is no way at this stage that it would be safe to trade surgeons. The patient could die on the table."

Sonny took a few deep breaths. "The moment that Patrick is free – than send him here."

"Of course." Elizabeth nodded. She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sonny turned back to the fallen woman in the bed. Placing his hand on her right cheek, "It's going to be all right now Olivia. You are safe. I'm here."

"How can you tell her that. How can _you_ tell her everything is fine just because _you_ are here. How can _you _tell her that she's safe just because _you_ are here!" Dante demanded as he looked across his mother's bed at the man whom just happened to be his biological father.

"We shouldn't have negativity here. Your mother doesn't need it." Sonny said in a calm voice.

Dante wasn't listening to him. He was much too angry. "When _you _are the reason why my mother is here. Tubes down her throat – tubes up her nose."

"Dante," Carly breathed from where she stood with the door in her hand. She had heard from Elizabeth that Olivia had awaken. She didn't stop to listen to the rest of what she said – she just had to get to her best friend. But when she looked inside the window she saw that Olivia was still unconscious. How dare Elizabeth Webber lie to her – she would have her life for this. But, than the knowledge that Olivia _had _been conscious over came her. So she knew that her friend was just sleeping.

She slowly opened the door ready to be the comfort to Olivia's son. As she had been since Olivia had been found unconscious on the floor of her apartment. With blood oozing from the deep cut on the right side of her forehead. She heard what Dante said.

"_You _are the reason why my mother is fighting for her life right now." Dante finally couldn't go on. Once the words were out of his mouth he let out a strangled cry.

Carly had rushed over to the young man, and wrapped her arms around his front, pulling his back into her chest. Her right hand raised and rested against his neck. Gently pulling his head into her chest.

Dante just allowed his sobs to burst forth. He let his mother's hand go as he raised and gripped Carly's arm. He just allowed this woman whom was his mother's best friend to hold him. Listening as she softly hummed a lull bye into his ear. It was the same one that his mother always used to sing or hum to him when he was just a small boy.

Sonny just watched his ex – wife comfort his oldest son. He looked back into Olivia's face and felt his tears roll down his cheeks once more.

"_She only has less than a year to live." Patrick said in a soft gravely voice. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this." His eyes were on Dante's face squarely. His eyes drifted over to Sonny than back to Dante. _

_Dante blinked. His mind whirling and whirling. What Patrick was telling him didn't make any sense. No sense whats so ever. _

"_How can this be?" Sonny whispered. Shell shock. Numbness had steeled over his body and mind the moment he and Dante walked into Patrick's office. _

"_Olivia has come to see me when her headaches refused to leave her. You know how stubborn she is ..." Patrick looked quickly over at Sonny than back at Dante. He saw Sonny's mouth thin in a small smile, than went back to a straight line. "When the headaches had gotten more painful and the over the counter medicine was no longer working, she came to me."_

_Dante nodded his head. He knew that his mother had been suffering from headaches for the past few weeks. She had forcefully told him that she was just fine. But when the headaches kept going on – and getting worse he told her to go to the doctors. She refused. _

"_So Ma has finally gone to see you." Dante whispered not even realizing that he was speaking._

"_Yes." Patrick softly said. "A week ago to the day." He sighed. "I have done a CAT scan – it just read that she was suffering from migraines and just needed a stronger prescription." _

_Dante jumped up from his seat. His hands clenched at the side. "Why didn't my mother's TRUE condition SHOW UP on the bloody CAT scan machine. Isn't General Hospital UP TO F**KING DATE! MY GOD ISN'T GENERAL HOSPITAL F**KING AHEAD OF MOST TOP NOTCH MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE." Tears were rushing down his hot cheeks. His eyes were wide as he glared into Patrick's sad but calm eyes._

_Sonny wanted to jump up at his son's side and include his own voice – his own rage against the news that had just been delivered to him. But than Olivia's face came to his mind eyes. Her eyes pleaded him to remain calm – not for his own sake but for their son's. _

_Dante finally got control of himself after several more minutes of screaming every profanity word known in both the English and Italian languages. Sonny was actually surprised that no one has come bursting into the room to find out if Patrick was all right. But than he knew that Patrick knew that Dante or Sonny – or even both would react like this. Patrick must have just warned everyone away from the hallway. So that explains why Toussaint is clued to Patrick'__s door. Smart man. _

_Dante sat back in his seat, "I'm sorry Patrick. I'm just upset is all." He whispered his head bowed. __"It's not every day that I learn that my mother only has less than a year to live."_

"_There is hope, Dante, there is always hope." Patrick softly said. _

_Dante looked up and nodded. "What is the planned treatment?" _

Dante finally pulled away from Carly's arms. He leaned forward and rested his head against his mother's chest. Just above her heart. Swallowing he closed his eyes, and just listened to his mother's heart beat.

Sonny watched as his oldest son drifted off to sleep against his mother. "She's not going to be alone anymore. Not at the apartment. She's going to be moving in with me. Dante also."

"They both will fight you on this. Olivia especially. She doesn't want to give up her independence. Especially to you." Carly turned from her friend and her sleeping son.

"I have all ready arranged for a private full time nurse to live at the house. Her room will be across from mine, so if she needs me in the middle of the night – I won't be too far away." Sonny went on over his ex wives comment. "Dante will have a connecting room to his mother."

"Sonny -" Carly reached over and put a hand on his left arm.

"I have all ready sub lent her apartment. So she has no other place to go." Sonny said in a firm voice. "She'll be safe and happy with me. She'll finally have her dream – her son, the father of her son, and her living in the same house. As a family." He whispered the last words.

"What about the baby? He's still too young to understand what is going on. He still doesn't sleep through the night. He's still fussy. He's too loud for Olivia to handle." Carly said trying to plead with Sonny.

"He remains with me." Sonny firmly said.

"Than Olivia should move in with Jax and I. We have plenty of room. Now that we live in the mansion." Carly said.

"Olivia remains with me." Sonny looked up and stared into his ex wife's corn blue eyes. His eyes soften. "He responds the best with Olivia. It's as he knows that Olivia has the mother's love that his tiny soul begs for."

Carly knew that this was the truth. She had seen Olivia with Claudia's son …. the baby boy did always settle down the best in Olivia's arms. She turned back to her unconscious best friend and sighed swallow. "I'll help you when Olivia begins to fight against you."

Sonny turned back and picked up Olivia's hand. He continued his steady bed watch.

**END PRELUDE**

_Author's Note: This is the longest prelude I have ever written in my life. I had actually started this story with a crossover in mind. I was planning on having Hermione Granger from the __Harry Potter__ series as a cat familiar. That Hermione would be by Olivia's side during Olivia's brain cancer – protecting Olivia when things truly got rough. But the moment I wrote that Sonny had come into the hospital room, I knew that I had a Olivia/Sonny pairing story on my hand. _


	2. Telling Olivia

**CHAPTER ONE**

**TELLING OLIVIA**

**GENERAL HOSPITAL – ROOM 2020 **

**February 26th, 2010**

"It's going to be all right, Ma. There are just tubes down your throat – they will be removed very soon." He said in a soft soothing voice, his right hand kept brushing back the hair from the right side of his mother's face. "I found you in your apartment three days go, unconscious and barely breathing. The tubes are here to help you breath is all." A soft smile, "Now that you are awake the tubes can finally come out."

Olivia's right hand slowly rose and stroked his cheek. Tears fell from her eyes down to her cheek.

"You had awaken on the 22nd the night that you came to the hospital – you tried to yank the tubes out of yourself. But I managed to stop you – you had fallen peacefully asleep." He chocked. "But than you slipped into a coma."

Her hand just kept moving up and down her son's cheek.

"Patrick, Matt and Robin have been treating you like the Queen that you are, Ma." Dante softly said. "They will be happy that you are awake once more." Searching her eyes, "For good now."

"Hey beautiful," Sonny said with a smile as he stood in her line of vision – just behind Dante's hunched up back.

Dante tensed up. But with his mother's light and loving ministering he eased his muscles once more. "Carly has been here non stop also, don't worry she hasn't abandoned Jax or the kids. "Michael, Morgan and Kristina have been here constantly checking on you. Talking to you, waiting for you to wake up."

Olivia blinked. She was happy that her son's siblings were by his side right now. That they would be by her son's side through the worse. She didn't know how truly bad off she was – but she knew she was worse off than she ever thought when she could barely get to her apartment. The moment before she blacked out – she knew that she may not -

But that was for later. First she had to get these tubes out of her throat. So she could properly comfort her son. Whom truly and desperately needed her now.

"Do you want us to get Patrick?" Dante softly asked.

She blinked once.

"Get Patrick." He ordered in a hard voice without taking his eyes off his mother's.

Her eyes blinked rapidly.

"Please get Patrick for me." Dante said in a calmer voice after giving a sigh.

Sonny had to bite back a laugh. This wasn't the time to laugh at how Olivia could still be firm with their son. But it was hilarious never less. Even with tubes down her throat, just waken from a deep coma – dying of a brain t - …. everything came rushing back full force back to him. He quickly turned towards the door that led to the hallways with tears in his eyes. His hands shaking at his side.

He didn't have to move far from the room – Robin and Patrick were rounding the corner. He stopped and leaned against the wall. His head held back and his eyes closed.

"Sonny -" Robin gently said as she placed a gentle hand on his right shoulder.

"She's awake and ready for the tubes to be removed from down her throat." He said not moving an inch.

"Of course." Patrick said and walked passed Sonny, allowing his wife to be the comfort that Sonny needed at the moment. Walking into Olivia's room he found Dante gently talking to his mother – and Olivia responding by blinking.

"Well I can see the lines of communication between mother and son are in full working order." He said in cheerful voice. "Nice to see you awake Olivia, I have quite missed those brown eyes of yours."

Olivia just simply rolled her eyes.

"It's the truth, not just a line. Sides Robin would kill me if I went back to my old ways." Patrick said as he reached her side, he was relieved that Dante moved back – allowing him full access to Olivia. He saw that Dante didn't let his hand leave his mother's body through - it was firmly over his mother's hand.

"I'm sorry but I had to tell them, Olivia." He said as he looked into her eyes. "I had to tell them that you came to me about your headaches. "

She blinked three times. Her eyes clued to his own – which were so close as he was checking her eyes. She read what she had to read in his eyes. She knew without having to be told that this was more serious than what she had ever feared it would be.

Wait till she got the tubes out of her throat. Wait till she had her voice.

**OUT IN THE HALLWAY**

"It's going to be all right, Sonny, it's going to be all right." Robin said in a soft voice. Her hand still on his shoulder. She moved closer to him so to comfort him more. That was if he even allowed her to comfort him. There were times when this strong and independent man in front of her just didn't allow anyone to comfort him. But there were times when the scared little boy in him cries out for comfort. Any comfort.

"How can you say that? She's dying." Sonny said not looking her straight in the eyes. "She has less than a year to live. How is it going to be _all right_."The last words were hissed as his fists clenched at his sides. "How am I going to go in there and have her know that I know -" He couldn't finish the sentence or was it a matter of a question.

"You are going to be strong, Sonny, for her sake. For Dante's sake. You are going to be the strong one." Robin said in firm low voice. "You are going to be the head of the family that you have created twenty six odd years ago."

"How can I be strong for my family? My son – my oldest boy hates my guts. The girl whom I should have married back when we were kids is in the hospital dying." A tear rolled down his cheeks. "I screwed everything up."

"You haven't screwed anything up." Robin said in a fierce voice.

Sonny glared into her eyes, "Only reason why Olivia ever gave me any notice – was because she felt sorry for me." He spat out. "Deep down I knew it. But I was just some lonely ass punk kid who just wanted love – any love that I could get. She offered it to me - when she was ten. I took it and I ran with it. I knew that no matter how much I screwed up – or screwed around with her or against her – that she would always be there for me."

Robin allowed Sonny to rant. She knew that he needed this. It would have been mindless and out of control if he did it in front of anyone else – well expect a few select people of course … but Sonny needed this time to unload. Before he stepped back into the room and had to deal with seeing Olivia again.

"Now she's lying on her death bed." Sonny's voice cracked and he turned and crashed his fist into the wall. Over and over again. "I have used and abused her ever since I set eyes on her. Hell ever since she set eyes on me."

Matt had looked up when he heard a crash against the wall. He frowned darkly at the sight of Sonny punching the wall out with his sister in law by his side. He rushed over and jerked Sonny back into his chest. Wrapping his arms around the older and slightly taller man, "Stop this now Sonny. You aren't helping matters by beating up the wall. Sides this is a hospital – not a gym. No one wants to see the top Port Charles mob boss beating up the wall. It's bad for General Hospital's image."

"Matt -" Robin said in a shocked voice from beside him. She put a firm hand on Matt's tight and strain arm. "Let him go."

"Not until he calms down." Matt looked over at Robin.

"Get your hands off of Sonny, now." Carly seethed as she stood in front of Sonny and Matt. Steel in her icy blue eyes.

"He is trying to destroy hospital property and he's scaring the patients." Matt calmly said.

"I'm calm now. " Sonny said in soft voice. Matt slowly let him go and stepped away. Turning to look into the young doctor's eyes. "I'm sorry the lose of my temper Doctor Hunter, it won't happen again." A thin line, "At least not in the hospital."

Matt nodded tightly as he collected his breath. "See that it doesn't." His eyes softened. "I'm sorry about Olivia, Sonny. But I still can't have you – or anyone expose themselves in the fashion that you had chosen too. This is a hospital after all. We want to keep our patients and their family, and friends calm as much as we can."

"I understand Doctor Hunter. Like I said it won't happen again." Sonny turned back around and faced Olivia's door. He was shocked that no one had poked their head out to find out what the noise was.

"It's going to be all right, Sonny." Carly said as she wrapped her arms around his back and rest her head on his right shoulder. Her right hand ran through his hair. "She's a fighter. She's not going down without a fight."

"But she's weak. Getting weaker every moment. I don't believe even Olivia can win this fight." Sonny whispered as he closed his eyes – bowing his head.

"Olivia has your strength now. Yours, Dante's, all her friends in Port Charles. Her family back in Bensonhurst. She has enough strength pull in – when her own fails her." Carly continued.

**ROOM 2020**

"There we go. No more tubes." Patrick said as he pulled the final tube from her mouth. "I know you are dry as a bone. It's to be expected – you had your mouth open due to the tube. Try to take a few sips of this water." He watched as Dante helped his mother sit up a little, so he could put the glass underneath Olivia's lips. Shaking his head. "I don't want to run the risk of getting you wet, Olivia, just let me hold it for you. Just this once willing give up some control and allow someone else to care for you."

Her lips quirked. She allowed him to hold the glass to her lips as she slowly sipped. Her eyes closed as she simply enjoyed the fresh, cool water to flow down her hot and hurting pipes. She felt the water run throughout her system – just racing to where it would finally set until she had relieve herself.

Eyes slowly opened as the glass was pulled away. Licking the water from her dry lips. "Thanks." She cocked out. Winching in the pain of her unused voice. Her throat felt like it was on fire – like zillion of shades of glass was cutting into her throat. But, at least it felt better with some of the wetness of the water that she had just partaken. But the pain was still hell through.

"Where's Sonny?" She asked the first thing that came to her mind. She felt Dante's arms tighten around her. She looked up into his eyes. She found such sadness, anger, fear, love in them. "I need him. You need him." She just said as she raised her right hand to run lightly – and shakily down her son's cheek.

"I'm right here." Sonny said from the doorway. He smiled, "I see you look much better, Olivia. Now those tubes are out of your mouth."

Olivia's eyes slowly drifted from her son's, but her hand remained on his cheek. She looked at Sonny, "How truly bad is this Patrick?" Her eyes never left Sonny's eyes. She saw the pain and fear in them darken.

"You have a brain tumor." Patrick said in the silence of the room.

"How long do I have?" Olivia asked never taking her eyes from Sonny – or her hand from her son's cheek.

"Less than a year." Patrick said after pausing a few minutes.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered.

"Tr-" Patrick began.

"Patrick, we'll go over the treatment plan at a later time. Right now I would just want to spend time with my son and the father of my son." Olivia broke in in a soft voice.

"Of course. Robin and I will come back in a few hours." With a pat on Sonny's shoulder as he passed, Patrick left the room, closing the door behind him.

"We have many things to discuss, but those things can wait." Olivia began after five minutes of silence. She watched as Sonny had walked over to stand next to where Dante still sat. She patted the bed next to her leg. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you two how serious my headaches truly were."

"You thought you were suffering from migraines You had all the signs." Sonny shrugged as he picked up her hand and intertwined her fingers with his own.

"I should have told you how truly worried I was. I should have told you that I went to see Patrick. About the CAT scan." Olivia continued over Sonny's words. "I was wrong. I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, ma." Dante said as he rested his head against her right side. "Nothing."

"Deep down I knew it was more serious than the migraines. Even when the first CAT scan just pointed out the migraines bumps on it. I knew it was much more serious than that. I knew that Patrick knew too – even through neither one of us spoke up about our concerns. He promised to get the CAT scan completely checked out." Olivia coughed suddenly and she had to lean forward. Without her son's arms around her – she would have fallen forward onto the bed covers. Her hand, which was tightly in Sonny's squeezed for dear life.

She finally got control of her coughing, she leaned back against her strong son's chest. Her eyes closed as she tired to get her breathing under control once more. She mediated for several minutes – until she felt her breath back in it's normal rhyme. Her eyes opened at last.

"We'll finish this at a later date." Sonny said looking her into the eyes. "You need to get your rest, Olivia, you must conserve your strength."

Olivia knew that Sonny was right. But she wanted to fight it. She wanted to tell the two men whom were truly her life everything. Right this moment. But she knew that she would seriously destroy what little energy she had left in doing so. It would shorten her life even more if she tried to fight it. So she just allowed herself to obey Sonny's command. It wasn't even a question, or a comment – no it was a command.

"I have rented your apartment. So you and Dante are both going to come live with me. I have hired a full time nurse." Sonny said in a calm voice.

"You want me to rest and get my strength back up, Sonny. Than you go and lay this bomb shell – which you fully well know I am going to fight full force against at my feet." Olivia sighed in exasperation.

"I don't want to keep anything hidden from you." Sonny said. "I want everything to be straight and out in open for all three of us." His eyes looked up and met Dante. "No secrets, no matter how painful."

"No more secrets." Olivia whispered.

"You room is just across from mine, Dante is in the connecting room. The nursery as you know is just a door away from you." Sonny said. "The baby remains with us."

"Good. I would have it no other way. How is he?" Olivia softly asked as she leaned into her son's chest. Just above his heart.

"He misses you." Sonny smiled softly. "He's restless. Has been for the past week." Tilting his head. "Matter of fact he has been restless for a few weeks now. As if he knows that you are in pain."

"I'm sorry." Olivia simply said.

"Funny how much Gideon has bonded with you. As if you were his own biological mother." Sonny shook his head.

"He knows I love him, as if he was my own." Olivia eyes closed.

"She needs her rest now." Dante said in a soft voice as he moved – so he could gently set his mother back onto her pillow. He sat back on his original place on the bed.

"I meant what I said, Dante, no more secrets. Everything has to come out in the open. The anger, pain, hurt – your mother needs this. She needs to know that you and I will be fine – if she -" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"She'll be all right. Ma is a fighter. She has much to live for. Two sons whom are truly counting on her. On her mother's love." Dante said in a firm voice, he looked over his shoulders at Sonny – before turning to stare back down on his mother's sleeping face.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. The News Hits Port Charles

**CHAPTER TWO **

**THE NEWS HITS PORT CHARLES**

**February 27th, 2010**

**10:21 am**

**SONNY'S MANSION – STUDY**

"We have work to do, Johnny – much work needs to be done." Jason stood in front of the younger man whom was sitting in Sonny's over stuffed chair. The one that the back was facing the French doors.

"I'm not going." Johnny said looking up into Jason's eyes – steady. Dead brown eyes staring up in calm blue eyes.

"You have your orders. You are not in a place to disobey Sonny's orders, Johnny. Even though you have chosen and proven your undying loyalty to Sonny – you are still a Zaccahara." Jason's head tilted back. "Let's go."

"No." Johnny breathed out.

"Get up Johnny," Jason rasped out.

"Tell Sonny that he can kill me." Johnny breathed. "I don't want you – his number one weapon to do the job f or him. I want Sonny to kill me himself. I want to be able to look into his eyes and know the reason why I lost."

"Sonny doesn't want you killed." Jason said with a frown. "He just wants you to get off your ass and get your job done. That is all that is required of you."

"She's dying." Johnny said as a single tear run unchecked down his cheeks. "She's dying and Sonny blames me for the time I had stolen from him. If it wasn't for me than he would have wooed her back into his bed long before. Back in his heart – back in her rightful place by his side."

Jason sighed, "Look Johnny, Sonny has forgiven you for your being in Olivia's life – bed and her heart." His right eye brow. "Matter of fact after you continued to protect and defended Olivia against your own sister, Sonny knew you would protect her with your life."

"My life is hers. I would gladly take her place in that hospital bed – I would gladly remove that cancer in her brain and put it in my own. I have lived a ruined and bloodied life – my entire life. I have no reason to live. But, Olivia has much to live for. Her son. Gideon. Sonny. Her family back in Bensonhurst. She's an angel – she doesn't deserve to have to die this young. This way."

Jason sat down on the coffee table. "The business that Sonny wants us to do is for Olivia, Johnny." His brow deepened. "He has told me to inform you that you are no longer a hit man for him. No, your new job and duty is solely to make Olivia's life easier and as comfortable as you can."

"Meaning Claudia." Johnny breathed.

Jason nodded. "Like I said, Sonny wants you to get on with business."

Johnny nodded tightly and gripped the sides of the chair as he got to his feet. "I'll tend to it." He walked pass the still seated Jason, out of the study door.

Jason had twisted around and simply watched the younger man leave his sight. He knew that Johnny would still have many dark days ahead of him – but he wouldn't be suicidal. Much.

**10:45 am**

**KELLY'S **

Mike was frowning as he leaned against the counter. He couldn't wrap his mind over what Sonny had told him not three days before. How could he not have noticed things have gotten so serious? Sure he had noticed that she hadn't been up to her sparkling self lately. Sure he knew that she wasn't running on full cycles. He had noticed the pain she had been on – more than twice a week.

At first.

Than it was twice in a day whenever he saw her.

Than it was every few moments that she was in pain.

But she hid it. She hid it as well as she could. As well as she always hid anything that would hold her back from living her life. He should have demanded that she go to bed and just rest. Too allow her body to get the rest it so craved – so she could heal. He should have marched right over to Sonny's and ordered his son to take care of Olivia.

Could of, would have, should have.

None of that was going to change the truth.

How could it? When the truth was that Olivia was more seriously ill than anyone thought. When Olivia was right now fighting for her very own life.

Tears rolled unheeded down his cheeks. Bowing his head he wrapped his arms around his neck. Sobs wretched out of his tight chest.

**11:00 am**

**METRO COURT – OLIVIA'S OFFICE**

The door opened.

"What are you doing here? This is a private office." He said in a growl. Eyes glinting at the person whom had the gall to open the door.

"I have come to check up on you." Kristina softly said stepping into the office. Closing the door behind her. "I by passed your office – knowing that you would be here." Stopping in front of the desk in which he was sitting behind. "You haven't been in your office since the moment you learned – have you?"

"No." He shook his head. "I want to be here. In her office. Where her essence is still alive and vibrant." Tears sparkled in his eyes and one slipped down his cheek.

"She's still alive and vibrant, Jax!" Kristina said in a sharp voice. "She's not dead and gone. She is not going to be not for a long, long time."

"You are still young, Kristina, young and innocent. So hopeful and full of faith." Jax whispered. "But I'm not Dante. I don't need false hope and reassurance."

"Don't you!' Kristina demanded in a hot voice. "If you continue down this bleak line of lack of faith – than I don't want you around my brother, father or Olivia."

Jax blinked.

"Olivia is fighting for her life! She's weak and frighten. She doesn't have much strength left in her own body. So she's counting on the ones whom she loves to give her the needed strength. We need to be her strength." Kristina leaned against the desk. Tears sparkling in her eyes, but she refused to release them. "If you can't get yourself together, Jasper Jax. If you can't allow Olivia to have one tenth of your strength, Jasper Jax."

Leaning forward and whispered in his face, "Than you will stay the hell away from Olivia. For good."

With that she leaned back and turned and stormed from the office. Leaving the door wide open.

Jax stared after his best friend's daughter. A thoughtful look on his tearful face.

**11:12 pm**

**ZACCHARA'S MANSION**

"Where's my son." Claudia looked up the moment she felt their presence in the room.

"He remains with Sonny." Johnny said his arms tightly across his chest – his stare without any feelings towards his older sister.

"No, now that Sonny's Bensonhurst whore is dying in his house, my son doesn't get to remain there." Claudia said her eyes lifting. "I will not allow my baby boy to be in a house of death or mourning."

"Gideon remains with his father and his _mother_." Johnny said.

"I'm _his_ mother." Claudia said in a steel whisper. "I carried him for nine months. I loved him for nine months. I protected him for nine months. He's mine. Not _hers_."

"You made sure to trap Sonny with a pregnancy so he wouldn't kill you." Johnny said over the last tone of her voice. "So that when Sonny learned that you gave the order to kill him – and instead got Michael – than he couldn't possibly kill the mother of his child."

"He's my son." Claudia said in a soft voice.

"He's Sonny's and Olivia's son." Johnny firmly said.

"John -" Claudia begged.

"Sonny has told me to keep you in line. That nothing has changed. That if you try to cause trouble for Olivia or _their _sons than you will be taken care of." Johnny said in a tone less voice.

Claudia licked her lips. "So does this at least mean; I get to see you little brother."

"I have to keep you away from Sonny and his family." Johnny said.

"I take that as a yes. Are you going to move back in? Your room hasn't been touched since you moved out." Claudia softly said.

"I hate this place." Johnny breathed. "But if it means that you don't go near Sonny; than yes I'll come back." His jaw tightened.

"You can leave now, message has been given and received." Claudia turned her eyes onto Jason finally, "You can tell your boss that Johnny is going to manage me." Her jaw locked. "You tell Sonny for me, Jason, that if Johnny decides to move out again – than all bets are off."

"I won't move out." Johnny said in a dead voice.

Jason turned and left brother and sister alone. He felt bad for Johnny. Well bad. But there was no other way. Johnny had to sacrifice himself for this cause.

**12:45 pm**

**GENERAL HOSPITAL – OUTSIDE ROOM 2020**

Looking through the small glass that served as the window into the room. He was sitting in his usual spot on his mother's bed. His hand was covering her hand, his other hand was running lightly down his mother's cheek. His mother was asleep. She looked peaceful.

But that didn't matter to him.

He wouldn't leave his mother's side – not until she was out of that bed. Not until she was out of the hospital – back home. Where ever home was now. Not her apartment. Not over Kelly's. But at Sonny's. She wondered if he would be comfortable living in his father's home.

She doubted it.

But for his mother – he would bare anything. For his mother.

"Why don't you go in there." Her cousin's voice said in her ear.

"He doesn't want to see me. He wants to have his entire essence directed at his mother." Lulu said softly. Afraid that if she spoke too loudly – something tragic would happen.

"Go in there." Michael said putting his hand on her shoulder. "He needs you."

"He needs his mother." Lulu shook her head.

"He needs you. He needs to be able to lean on you." Michael simply said. "Don't be afraid to be the one that Dante leans on for strength."

"I'm not afraid." Lulu said in denial.

"Aren't you?" Michael said without really putting a question on the question. But he left it as a question.

"It's complicated Michael, it's very complicated." Lulu pushed away from the door and leaned against the hallway next to the door – the door to the room where he was.

"It's not that complicated, Lu, not at all. Not complicated at all. He's in there losing his mother with every breath that she takes." Michael said leaning against the wall close to her. "He's in there praying for a miracle that God would just let him keep his mother by his side. He's telling God that he's not ready to lose his mother."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know how he feels. That was what I was begging when my mom was the way she was." Licking her lips, "But, this is much, much different and worse than what I went through with my mother. At least my mother was going to live a long life."

"Was she?" Michael's lips pursed out. "How did you know that her heart wouldn't give out? That she wouldn't be one of the lucky ones to live to be a hundred?"

"We didn't. We just begged and prayed to God that he would let her remain with us." Lulu whispered.

"Just as he is doing right now." Her younger cousin said in a comforting voice.

**1:15 pm **

**SONNY'S MANSION – NURSERY**

"Hey there Giddy," She whispered softly as she lightly run her finger down the boy's cheek.

He just looked up at her with sad brown eyes. She wasn't the one he wanted or needed. She knew this. She was fine with this. She had her own daughter at home whom needed and wanted her. No this little boy wanted another woman.

He wanted his mother. His real mother. Not the woman whom had carried him inside her for nine months. No the woman whom had loved him solely for himself the first moment she learned that his father was expecting another baby. He wanted his mother. He craved for his mother.

"She'll be home soon," Carly whispered as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "She is anxious to hold you once more little one." She gently rubbed back his fine silkily black hair.

His eyes welled up and he let out a loud howl – which soon became a scream.

Carly quickly leaned forward and wrapping her arms around the small body of Gideon – glided him out of the crib. Holding him close to her chest – just next to heart – she made her way to the rocking chair that was next to the window.

"I know I'm not the one you want little one. But I'm the next best thing that you need." Her head tilted. "Unless you want your older brothers and sister."

Giddy tried to get out of her arms. Tried so desperately. But his tiny body just wouldn't remove itself from her arms. She kept moving her arms more securely around his moving bodies. Oh if only he was older and could be left alone. He screamed and moved so desperately – until he grew so tired and wearily that he had to lean into the woman. He wasn't comfortable – so he had to move a little bit more into her chest and get comfortable. Listening to her heart beating. It somehow calmed his tired out body. Not his soul. No his soul would not tire until his mother was back with him.

**1:22 pm**

**KELLY'S **

"What can I get you?" He looked into the compassionate eyes of the woman sitting at the bar. Her hands reached up and covered his; which was resting in a fist on the counter top.

"What can I do for you?" Bobbie gently and softly requested.

"Absolutely nothing." Mike said pulling away from the kind hand over his. "Nothing." He felt his eyes sting from the redness that he knew was surrounding – due to his crying feast that he had earlier that day.

He very well knew that he had customers in the restaurant when he broke down. But he didn't give a damn on what image he had sent out. If they couldn't handle the owner breaking down some times – than they aren't the customers that he wanted in his place of business.

"Have you visited her?" Bobbie's head tilted. "Every time I have gone by her room – I haven't been able to see you."

Mike nodded. "I visit whenever I can." Swallowing. "What type of man do you take me for?" He demanded in a hot harsh voice suddenly.

Bobbie knew that Mike needed to get this anger out of him. But she wished that he didn't have the audience that he currently had. She did what she had to do. She knew that she had to make him for go letting his angry out. "You are the sweetest, kindness man that I know." She softly said.

His eyes willed up. His head bowed.

**2:22 pm**

**GENERAL HOSPITAL – OUTSIDE ROOM 2020**

She was looking into the room once more. He was still sitting where she last saw him. Her hand reached up and touched the door. All she had to do was push the door open. Allow him to know that she was there.

Suddenly his head turned and he stared at her through the small window. His eyes called out to her. His soul cried desperately out to her soul.

She knew what she had to do. Opening the door she softly said, "Dante -"

"Lulu." His voice was horse whisper.

She walked over and put her hand on his tense shoulder. "When was the last time you stood to your feet and stretched?"

"I am not getting up. I don't have to use the restroom." Dante said in a soft steady voice.

"You need to get some rest also," Lulu said softly slowly kneading his hard tense muscles around his shoulder and back.

"I'm not leaving." Dane firmly said. Tensing up even worse than before. He felt if he unwound for even one little inch – than she would manage to get him removed from his mother's side. He couldn't allow that. He felt even now if he left – than his mother would die.

"You ma wouldn't want you worn out due to her." She softly said as she leaned her head against his. "She is in for a long haul. Do you expect to remain by her side always?"

"If it's the way for her to have my strength than yes." He kept his eyes clued firmly on his mother's sleeping face – his hand covering hers on the side of the bed.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Homecoming

**CHAPTER THREE**

**HOMECOMING **

**March 2nd, 2010**

**SONNY'S MANSION – OLIVIA'S BEDROOM**

Sonny's arms tighten around her waist; as he walked through the open doors into her room. He saw that his wishes had been met. Her room was spotless – and all her things were where he had ordered them too be. As if she was back in her apartment – or back in her childhood bedroom back in Bensonhurst.

He was pleased.

He made his way to the couch which was set next to the window. Bending down slowly – gently placing her on the couch. Moving her feet to lye length wise on the couch. Picking up the blanket that was on the back of the couch. Looking into her eyes as he wrapped the blanket around her. "I sent Dante to get the little guy."

"Thank you." Olivia softly said. Reaching up she traced her right hand down his cheek. "I'm glad that you shaved. You don't always look good shaggy."

"Great now I'm known as the wimpiest of all characters on Scooby Doo." Sonny sighed in mock horror as he sat down at her feet.

"You can never be accused of being a wimp, Sonny. Not even when you were a small abused boy." Olivia whispered leaning forward and lightly running her hands down his cheeks, cupping his chin in the palms of her hands. "I have a question through, would it be truly terrible being compared to Shaggy rather than Fred?"

"As long as it's you – I'll take Shaggy over Fred every day of the week." Sonny's lips quirked at the right side. "I remember you said that I reminded you of Shaggy back when we were together."

Confusion in her eyes.

"It was one time after a very rousing session that we had in your bedroom. You were more than half asleep." Sonny said. "Your eyes opened – I could see the sheer lo …. tiredness." Sonny quickly replaced the word he almost had blurted out.

"No more secrets." Olivia said.

"I could see the sheer love in your eyes." Sonny softly said. "That was truly when I knew I was in hot water. That I truly wasn't ready for you. That I had to truly break your heart, and leave you behind."

Olivia blinked back tears.

Sonny leaned back and let his face leave her soft hands. "I should have never told you this."

"I'm glad that you finally told me." She whispered. "I had always wondered why you truly so willing broke my heart." Not breaking eye contact. "Now I know why." Her face turned when she sensed another presence in the room. Her eyes lit up at seeing Dante with his baby brother in his arms.

Dante stopped and leaned forward, and gently placed Gideon in his mother's arms. Standing up he turned, and glared into Sonny's eyes. Sonny met his oldest son's eyes and didn't break contact. Dante only looked away from his estranged father when he heard his mother's soft cooing voice. Smiling easily as he watched his mother with his baby brother. This must have been what it looked like when he, himself was a baby.

"Hey there little one," Olivia brought up six month Gideon up to her cheek. Resting her cheek against his small and warm right one. "I have missed you."

Gideon sighed contently, Olivia knew that was his way of saying that he missed her also.

"I'm happy to be home with my boys." Olivia said as she settled Gideon more comfortable in her arms. Looking up at Dante than over at Sonny. "I'm actually not even pissed off that you took the liberty on renting my apartment. The moment I heard the news – I thought of the time I would be able to spend with this little guy here." Looking down at the smiling Gideon, than over at Dante whom had sat down on the bed. "Watching my son being the big older brother to his baby brother. Whenever I want to. Day or night. Even in the middle of the night when the opportunity arises."

"I'm happy to be home too." Dante softly said.

"I'm glad you think of this as your home, Dante." Sonny said.

"My home is where ever ma is. Even here." Dane looked Sonny steadily in the eyes.

Sonny nodded.

**JASON'S PENTHOUSE**

"I just thought it was a good idea was all." She said after he opened the door. "I just couldn't stay away any longer. I couldn't live with the lie anymore."

"Elizabeth." He breathed out. Holding the door tightly in his right hand. Eyes just staring into brown eyes.

"The truth has to come out. Now. He deserves to know the truth. _You_ deserve to live the truth." She held out the toddler for him to take.

Jason hands reached out and took the toddler from her. Holding him close to him. "You are my son. I'm your father. This is as far as it has to go. I can't allow the world to know. If the world knows than you are dead. Worse than dead my son." His eyes were glued into his son's brown eyes. Swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"He has all ready been targeted." Elizabeth softly said. "Both he and Cameron had been targeted. They still are."

His eyes darted up to meet her brown ones.

"It's time that the world knows you are Jake's father. They need to understand why you are going to be over board, and over protective of him." Elizabeth calmly said. "The world needs to know that you deserve to find happiness in this crazy world that we are living in."

"I can't do this. Not to you. Not to Cameron. Not to him." He held out his son for his mother to take.

Elizabeth stepped away. "It is done."

He looked uncomprehending at her. He moved Jake closer to him – more protective against his chest.

With a small smile she moved forward. Wrapping her arms around the man of her soul, and their son. Leaning upward she captured Jason's mouth with her own. Slipping her tongue into his all ready opened mouth.

**THE QUATERMAINES – LIVING ROOM**

Leaning forward and rubbing his hands against his face. Hard. "God why is this so rough. Why can't this family get some peace – and stay peaceful for more than a few damn weeks at a time."

"It's not in the cards." Kris said as she looked cross ways at her brother. "It's just not in the damned cards."

Michael groaned as he moved his hands away from his face. His jaw tightened. "I feel like going to some bar and pick a fight." His right eye brow. "Think Kriefer is up for few more rounds?"

Kris's jaw tighten and fear coated her brown eyes.

Michael stood to his feet and knelt down in front of his sister. Taking both of her hands in his. Looking searching into her brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kris, I'm such a jackass for being up that abusing jerks name."

Her hands began to shake underneath his. She leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder. He moved his hands from hers to around her back. Pulling her tightly against his lean thin frame. She landed into his lap as he fell onto the floor. She began to sob against his neck. He moved his right arm around so he could gently tuck it underneath her chin. Bending down he kissed the side of her face over and over again.

It was several minutes before she got control of her sobs. Finally the last sob echoed in the room. She kept her head against his chest. Just listening to light and smooth beating of his heart. She finally lifted her head and looked into his sensitive blue eyes. "I'm so blessed to have you as a brother, Michael."

"Expect when I make a thoughtless and unforgivable remark." Michael said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Krissy, I didn't mean to bring h-" Two of her fingers landed on his mouth. He took her silent request.

Kris got off of his lap and sat cross legged opposite him. Their knees touched. "So how about perhaps the gym might be the best place for you to work off your bent up rage." Tilting her lips up, "I'll join you."

**CARLY AND JAX'S MANSION – LIVING ROOM**

"So are we going to go to dad's?" Morgan looked over at his mom whom was holding his baby sister.

"I don't know, Mo. This is Olivia's first day home. I don't want to overwhelm or over tire her. I mean she's just getting settled in with your dad, Dante and Gideon. That's enough noise and adjustment for one day." Carly gently said. "We'll go in a few days."

Morgan wrapped his arms across his chest. "I hate this." He said in a low voice. "I hate that I can't go over to dad's whenever I want too. I hate this -" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jax wrapped his arms around his step son, pulling him tightly against his side. "How about we make something to cheer Olivia up. For when we go over to your dad's. How about we make something every day that we are waiting. A gift from the heart for every day of the week."

Resting his head against his step father's chest, nodding.

Carly simply watched the love of her life comforting her son. The son whom she had with the man that she had just been truly obsessed with.

Morgan got to his feet, "I need to go see Michael." He said quickly.

"I'll drive you." Jax said looking up at his son.

Morgan shook his head. "I'll just call Max." He pulled out his cell and quickly dialed. Speeding from the living room as he talked. "Max, I want to go to the Quartermaines. I'll meet you out front."

Jax and Carly silently looked at each other as the front door slammed.

"He's hurting and confused right now." Jax softly said.

**JASON'S PENTHOUSE**

"I still don't want you or the boys in danger." Jason said with his head against Jake's. "But I can't stay away from him anymore. I can't bare to give him up again." His blue eyes stared deeply into her brown ones. "You and the boys are going to be killed because of this."

"So be it." Elizabeth said reaching over, and touching his hand over their son's back. "So be it."

"Your life was in danger the moment you met me." Jason inter toned.

"You were Jason Morgan Quartermaine. You were the golden son of Alan and Monica. The favorite grandson of Lila. You were studying to become a doctor." Elizabeth lifted her shoulders. "Your life was safe and bright. You were no danger to me." Grimacing. "Until AJ tried to kill you."

"He was drunk." Jason sighed in defensive of his older brother.

"He knew what he was doing." Elizabeth said.

Jason's chest tightened as he read the truth in Elizabeth's eyes. But, he had to hear the words. He had to be protected from them by holding his son close to him. "What do you mean?"

Biting her lip, "I overheard him one day complaining about how every one loved the bastard son of his father's affair. That even his own mother loved her husband's filthy bastard more than his own son. His own flesh and blood."

"Where did you hear this?" He asked with a slight frown. Jake moved his head and tapped his chin. Reminding him that he was there. His hand tighten a little bit on his son. Just feeling the pulse beats through his back.

"Outside the bar." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I should have told you Jason, at least I should have told Emily. But, I was going though some things myself at the time. That I just brushed of AJ's anger as a typical sibling thing. Steven and I used to fight a lot." Shaking her head, "Than your accident happened and I was just lost in my grief over the possibility of losing you. But I knew Emily was scared also over losing her beloved older brother. I pushed my own fears and guilt down deep – I had to be there for Emily."

"You did the right thing." Jason said with a nod.

"No, I didn't. It kept nagging and nagging at me. But I just pushed it aside. After you woke up, and didn't remember anyone – it was just easier to just keep the truth inside me. I mean you were going through so much all ready – you didn't even remember that AJ was your brother and all." She shook her head. "It was wrong never less."

"Why are you telling me now?" Jason asked.

"If we have a chance for happiness – then there can be no secrets from one another." She replied.

"You were just protecting me from this was all. I didn't need to know this information at the time." Jason sighed and shifted. "I knew that AJ hated me. Even before the accident I knew my brother hated me. That was why that it didn't hurt me at all that he never tried to help me at the start. I never expected him too." Jake wiggled a little and his little fist touched his cheek.

"I have forgiven my brother. After Alan died. After I learned that you were pregnant with my child. Knowing that I finally had a child of my own – one that I could never be with – or even publicly or private claim. I knew how AJ felt when I stole Michael from him." He bent and kissed his son's head.

**SONNY'S MANSION – OLIVIA'S BEDROOM **

Olivia was laying against the right side of the couch with Gideon in her arms. Close to her chest. As if she was afraid that he would fall if she moved an inch. Her head lowered so she could gently brush her lips repeating against the infant's head. "How's my sweet and beautiful boy. I have missed you when I was away from you."

Dante blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. His eyes swifted slowly from his mother's face over to where Sonny was sitting. He could tell how truly moved he truly was. He tried to harden his heart against feeling anything towards the man; expect for his anger and hatred. But, he couldn't.

His heart was too broken to offer up anything that involved anger.

His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out his phone. Lowering his eyes from the scene on the couch he slid it open. With shaking hands and lumps lodged deeply in his throat he tapped the keys.

_Come over. I need you to come over. I can't handle this on my own._

**THE QUARTERMAINE'S: LIVING ROOM**

Morgan walked into he living room and sat down. Bowing his head and placing his hands in between his thighs.

"Hello Morgan." Edward said in a quiet voice. Watching as Monica stood to her feet and walked over, and sat down close to the boy. She put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her.

"Where's Michael?" Morgan asked without lifting his head.

"Alice-" Edward called out.

"Yes Mr. Q.?" Alice walked into the room. She saw that Morgan was sitting on the couch. "I'll send Michael in right away." With that she turned and walked from the room. Her heart hurting with pain for the small boy in the living room.

Edward walked over to the table where the drinks were on. "Would you like some water, Morgan? Or soda, tea?" His head tilted to the right, "If you were old enough; I would offer you something stronger. But, sometimes you know drinking liquor doesn't help. It may dull the pain – but that's all liquor truly does. Dull the pain."

"I don't want the pain to be dull." Morgan lifted his head with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just want the pain to go away."

Edward nodded firmly.

Michael and Kristina walked into the room. Monica stood to her feet and moved away. Both siblings sat on the other side of their little brother.

"Hey there, Mo." Kristina said as she wrapped her right arm around his waist. She rested her head against his.

"Morgan." Michael said as he lifted the chain around his brother's neck. "Saint Christopher, this man knows how to look after the sick and injured."

"How can he watch over her? How can he just sit, and watch over as she dies!" Morgan shrugged out of his sibling arms; and stood to his feet. His fists were balled at his side. "Yea, she's injured, and in pain. But, no one can do anything for her now. She's run out of options. Even Patrick, whom is the best damn brain surgeon in the world can't save her." Tears rolled freely down his cheeks. "She's going to die. Dante is going to lose his mother. Baby Gideon, he's going to lose the only mother's love that he truly ever knew."

"Mom still is around. She loves the little guy very much." Michael said.

"So does my mom." Kristina put in.

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Morgan screamed. "That's not enough, and it will never be enough." His hands went to his neck and he jerked the necklace over his head. He threw it with all his might across the room, "I can't wear that stupid medal any longer. Not when _Saint Christopher_ isn't going to help us."

He turned and rushed from the room.

**KELLY'S**

"Hey Mike." Lulu sighed as she sat across from Mike at the bar. She smiled softly than let it thin out.

"Hey." Mike said with a nod. "She went home today."

"I know." Lulu said. "I wanted to be there. But, I figured that they just needed time together as a family. I know that Carly and Alexis are keeping the kids away today."

"She should spend time with her small family; before everyone sets upon her." He sniffed trying to breath through his closed up nose. "Sonny or Dante will call when they feel it's okay for visitors."

**QUATERMAINE'S – FRONT PORACH**

Michael closed the front door softly behind him. He stood with his hands in his jean pockets as he looked down at his little brother. Morgan was sitting on the steps with his knees up against his chest. His arms wrapped firmly around them. "I'm sorry that you have to go through so much pain, Morgan. I wish that you could have a carefree and happy childhood. Like how every child deserves."

He walked over and sat down next to his brother. Looking out at the well manicured grounds. "But, at least you have your family surrounding you. At least you are very much loved and never alone."

Morgan took shallow breaths. He was trying to force the lump that had been lodged in his throat – ever since he learned how truly desperate Olivia's situation truly was, down. But the lodge was permanently stuck. "Why is God allowing this happen?"

"I don't know buddy," Michael sighed deeply, "I just don't know. Perhaps he's ready for Olivia to get her just reward."

"Everyone needs her to remain here with us. Not only dad. But Dante, and now Gideon." Morgan's eyes sparkled as he tried to keep the tears from falling, "How could God be so damn selfish."

Michael's eyes turned towards the side of his brother's face, "God isn't selfish, Morgan. Perhaps if Olivia doesn't go home now – she'll be in so much more pain down the road. I'm seeing this as God protecting her from later pain. For protecting all of us from the later pain."

Morgan bowed his head to his hands. He broke.

Michael wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, pulling him tightly into him. Resting his head into his little brother's neck he broke also.

Neither boys heard the front door open. "There's a text for you Morgan." Kristina said holding the phone out for her younger brother to take.

Morgan pulled away and glared at the phone, "I don't want to text now."

"It's from Dante." Kristina said.

Morgan grabbed the phone and looked down.

_Come over. I need you to come over now. I can't handle this on my own._

"I need to get to dad's." Morgan whispered.

"I'll see to it." Michael said with a nod.

"I have all ready called Max. He'll be here in about two minutes. He was on his way back to get Morgan." Kristina said.

Morgan got to his feet and started to wipe the tears from his face. "Don't tell anyone about my breakdown." He eyed his two siblings. "I don't want anyone to take time to deal with my pain. Not when Olivia, dad, Dante and Gideon needs all our attention and love now."

"Morgan -" Michael began.

"Please Michael." Morgan whispered.

Michael nodded tightly.

"I found this." Kris said holding out the Saint Christopher medal to Morgan.

"I don't want it." Morgan said in a firm voice.

"I'll keep it safe." Michael reached over and took the medal. Slipping it around his neck. "When you are ready for it back, Mo, it'll be safe around my neck."

"I will never want it back." Morgan turned his back and walked to the car.

**END CHAPTER THREE **


	5. Being There For Family

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BEING THERE FOR FAMILY**

**March 2nd, 2010**

**SONNY'S MANSION – CONVERSTORY **

"Thanks for coming, Morgan." Dante said as he leaned against the wooden railing that overlooked the greenhouse. His hands were tucked deeply into his stone washed blue jeans.

"Mom wanted to wait a day. Otherwise I would have been right over, when you mom arrived home." Morgan said as he just stood across from his just discovered older half brother.

"I knew that's why you weren't here. Your mom is right. Ma can't handle too much excitement today. It's good for her to be just Sonny, Gideon and myself for her homecoming." He chocked up. "But, I couldn't handle it any longer – and I just had to have my little brother with me." He tried to smile over the tears that were freely rolling down his cheeks. "I want to Yankees with you." Licking his lips. "So who -"

"Stop Dante, just shut your mouth." Morgan spoke up in a quiet, but firm voice.

Dante obeyed his younger brother. His mouth shut. He just stared across the room at the eleven year old boy. His breathing slowly turned back to normal. He felt like his chest was lessening from the strain that it had been under.

Morgan just kept his firm gaze up into the coffee brown eyes of his brother. The eyes that all of the Corinthos kids got from their father. He was honesty surprised that he didn't pick up on his father's eyes in his brother's eye sockets the first time he met 'Dominic'. Yeah it was dark in the woods, but he could still see 'Dominic' eyes. He was a very observant, even in a middle of a stressful situation as when 'Dominic' first grabbed hold of him. He knew he wasn't in any serious trouble – he knew that 'Dominic' wouldn't hurt him the second he grabbed hold of his shoulders.

Still Morgan was beating himself up for not seeing his dad in 'Dominic'. He would spend the rest of his life making this up too Dante. To his brother.

"How's Josslyn?" Dante finally broke the silence.

"She's good." Morgan said. "How's Gideon?"

"He's happy that Ma is back with him. He had missed her beyond belief." Dante spoke around a husky voice.

"Mom said that he just screamed his head off whenever she held him. He knew which mother's arms he wanted too be in. He's one smart guy, our little brother is." Morgan said with a small smile.

"Yeah the little guy is something else." Dante's eyes lit up. "I just love holding him. I love to smell his smell, love looking into his eyes. Counting his small fingers and toes. I have waited all my life too being a big brother to a baby." He shut his mouth and stared wide eyed into his brothers eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Dante. Kristina and I truly understand why you weren't there for us. Kris didn't even know dad was her dad until she was close to death, when she was what six. I had Michael. So I didn't miss out on big brother loving." Morgan licked his lips and swallowed. "I did miss out on _you_. But that couldn't be helped.

"Your ma was right back when she found out that she was pregnant with you." Dante's eyes darkened on that note. Morgan went on, "She knew that dad _wasn't_ ready to be a father at sixteen. She made the right decision by not telling dad about you."

"She should have told me. When I was younger. I could have handled it." Dante said with some anger, and more misery in his voice. He tore his eyes away from Morgan's deep coffee brown ones. He turned fully around and pulled his hands from the pockets. Slamming his palms down roughly onto the wood.

Morgan sighed deeply, and walked over to stand next to his older brother. "I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings."

"I know you didn't." Dante sighed deeply. "I would have been very angry to learn that Michael Sonny Corinthos was my father, when I was as young as six. I have heard my entire family, expect my ma and Aunt Theresa, bash Sonny since I was old enough to understand what was being said. I was two, by the way."

"Good to know." Morgan said nodding his head. He stared out in front of him, just as his older half brother was.

"I understand why Ma never told me whom my father was. But, I just can't understand why she lied to me all those years. She told me that she didn't _know_ whom my father was. That she got pregnant during a certain wild time in her life." Biting his lower lip, trying not to start to shout. "She willing made herself out to being a whore, just to protect me." Tears were rolling down his cheeks once more. "Why?"

"She loved you." Morgan finally turned his head to face his brother's side of face. "She loved you." He said once more. More firmly.

"She should have loved herself also." Dante whispered. "She should have just told me that she knew whom my father was. That it wasn't important for me too know. I would have been able to live with that. With the knowledge that my father didn't want me."

"Dad wants you." Morgan said. "If he knew back than, he would have stayed by your mother's side. He would have found a way to get out of Joe Sculley's thumb. He would have found another way to support his family besides the criminal way."

**JAX AND CARLY'S MANSION – JOSSLYN'S NURSERY**

"Hey." Michael said stepping into the room.

"Where's your brother?" Carly asked with a raised eye brow as she looked at her oldest son.

"Dad's." Michael simply said.

Carly sighed, "I told him to wait a day. I need to get him. He shouldn't be over there."

"Dante needs Morgan." Michael replied.

Carly nodded. "Milo drove him, I take it?"

"Yeah." Michael said and tucked on a chain around his neck. The Saint Christopher medal came out.

Carly's heart broke. She knew what this meant. She looked down at her sleeping daughter. She wished that her children could just stay as babies. When all the worries they had was being loved, held, fed, changed, bathed. Where the world's pitfalls and hell couldn't touch them. She blinked back the tears.

"He's going to be okay." Michael said in the strained silence of the room.

She lifted her head and looked into her older son's blue eyes (oh how she wished those eyes were Jason's. How she wished Jason was Micheal's real father, not A.J. But she was blessed that he got her blue eyes. That Micheal got most of her in his features and attitude), "Will he?"

Micheal didn't have an answer.

**NEW YORK – HOTEL SUIT**

Kate frowned in anger as she stared at her phone. Her memory card was filled with family names. Dante, Sonny, Aunt Theresa, Vito, Angelo. Surprising, and very shocking non of them said Olivia's name. "Perhaps I have finally shocked Olivia enough, where she doesn't want to have anything more to do with me." A thin smile was on her mouth as she continued to delete very last single name.

She wasn't going to talk to any of them any time soon. She wasn't going to listen to any of the shame and angry messages that they left for her. She all ready knew that they hated her. If not for her totally abandoning the family back in her late teens. Than this latest stunt of hers.

She just didn't want to hear any of their shit.

Blinking she realized that the messages weren't deleting. "Fine, what ever." She lifted the phone to her ear and listened. A grimace on her face. But than slowly it turned into a frown, fear, sadness than just numb.

"Ma is dying. Thought you would like to know." Dante's rough voice said in her ear.

"Olivia needs you, Connie. She needs you." Aunt Theresa hissed.

"I don't care that you don't want to be here. Olivia needs you." Vito said in a hard voice.

"Get your ass to Olivia's side." Angelo said.

"Olivia is dying, Kate. Dying. She shouldn't do it with you thinking and feeling harshly towards her." Sonny's dead voice took root in her brain. "Personally I could care less if you came or not. I would rather have you as far away from Olivia as I can get you. But, this is about Olivia. What Olivia wants and needs. That's you, Kate, so I'm going to make it happen."

The phone slowly, ever so slowly lowered from her ear. She looked down and hit delete all messages. She than went to her address books and deleted every single family number. Her hand paused and shook on Olivia's name.

_Delete_.

**ALEXIS'S BEACH HOUSE – KRISTINA'S BEDROOM**

"Does it hurt for a very long time?" Kristina finally spoke.

"What hurt are you talking about?" Sam tilted her head and looked questionably at her younger sister.

"Heartbreak." She just said that one word. Allowed it to hang in the room like a giant elephant. She really didn't expect an answer. She didn't want one.

Sam understood, and remained silent.

Kristina stood to her feet and quickly kicked the chair. "I hate this." She hissed though her teeth. "I hate all this drama that is fucking going around. I just found out that I have a older brother, that he's a FBI agent who was bent on putting dad behind bars. I should be spending this time getting to know him – too share childhood antidotes. To laugh and be strained with. This is was opposed to be our time." She seethed.

She kicked the desk next, ignoring the pain that was coarsening through her socked foot. "But my just discovered brother is losing his mother. We are forming our undying bond over the loss of the most precious person in his life – his mother." She just kicked at the desk with tears falling down her hot cheeks.

"Kris," Sam said grabbing her younger sister against her. She couldn't just allow her sister to break her foot after all. Their mother would be very disappointed if she allowed it. She did the only thing that was handed to her – she grabbed Kris and pulled her into her.

Kris tried to fight out of her older sister's arms. But Sam was strong. Kris knew that she would never manage to break the hold. But she had too much pent up energy. She had to allow it to be let out. Only just enough to make sure that she didn't explode. But, she wanted to hold onto enough anger to get though this situation.

"Fight it all you want, Krissy. Let it all out of your system." Sam breathed – no she huffed in Kris's right ear. "I'm not going to let you go."

**SONNY'S MANSION – CONVERSTORY**

"Sonny would have walked away." Dante firmly said. "He was too messed up to think of ever being a father back. He wouldn't want to hurt his child, not the way his step father and Mike hurt him. He was a screwed up kid and he would have walked away."

Morgan couldn't counter that. How could he. He knew it was the truth. His father always said that it was Micheal whom made him a dad. "After Micheal, dad would have come back for you."

"Than ma would be hurt more." Dante said. "Sonny would be all controlling, and want me in Port Charles by his side. He was married to your mother than. Carly isn't one to share her husband with another woman."

"Mom and Olivia are best friends." Morgan said in surprise.

"_Now_ they are, Morgan." Turning to face his brother. "But, your mother fully admits to hating females around her. She wanted to have ownership on Jason and Sonny. She didn't want another woman around them. She wouldn't have liked it if ma came to Port Charles to be with me."

Morgan shook his head. "Mom and Olivia have a special bond. From the first moment they met at the Metro Court – they had a bond."

"They both disagreed to Sonny and Connie's marriage." Dante said with a stubborn set of his chin. "That would have been a non issue when I was a child."

"Still ..." Morgan said thoughtfully.

"It is what it is, Morgan. You can't go back in time." Dante sighed. "If I could, than I would have been able to protect ma from this." He chocked out. The tightness in his chest had returned. It had never left.

Morgan wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist, and pulled himself tightly into the waiting strong chest.

The two half brothers just held each other tightly, and silently. Too grief stricken to say any more.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	6. Settling Plans Are Made

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**SETTLING PLANS ARE MADE**

**March 8th, 2010**

**METRO COURT – RESTUARTANT/ BAR**

Vito looked across the table for four at his nephew. "How are you Dante." His right eye brow rose. "The truth. No shit."

"How the hell am I opposed to feel?" Dante seethed through his teeth. He was speaking in a low tone. He couldn't believe that his two uncles were trying to ambush him here. Okay, ambush was the wrong word for this. But it felt like an ambush. His fingers were drumming on the table cloth.

Angelo just lowered his eyes at his nephew's tone. He tried to hide the tears that were fighting for release. He refused to release them. He had been crying ever since he learned of Olivia's condition. It was time to stop crying. It was time to be there for his sister, and nephew.

Dante swallowed the vile that rushed up his throat as he took in his uncle's lowered eyes. He knew that he wasn't the only one going through the pain and anger. His entire family was going through it also. They were going to lose their daughter, sister, aunt, niece, and cousin. But he was going to be fucking lose his mother for crying out loud. He had every right to be more upset than any of them. He was going to lose the woman whom carried, and bore him. The woman whom gave him life.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I spoke." He slowly said. "I know you love ma."

"She's our sister." Angelo softly said, lifting he eyes to meet his oldest nephew's brown ones. "She's my big sis. Of course we love her damn it." Anger laced his voice. He swallowed around the lump.

Dante leaned forward and put a arm around his uncle's shoulder. Squeezing as hard as he could. He could only offer this favorite uncle of his (his middle name honored him) only part of his comfort. He needed most of his self comfort for himself.

Angelo put his own arm around his nephew. Uncle and nephew just sat gripping each others shoulders.

Vito just waited for the moment to move passed. He didn't mind the comfort scene that his brother and nephew were sharing – he had witnessed countless of them since Dante was born. Angelo was more of a father figure towards Dante than another Uncle. Angelo was the most sensitive one out of all the brothers. That was why he and Olivia truly were the closets.

His eyes quickly scanned the dinning room, and saw that although there were curious eyes and ears, no one came close to coming over. He saw that people knew whom Dante was, and they knew Angelo and him by sight now. Among the rest of the Falconeri family. Folks of Port Charles knew enough not to come up during times like these.

Vito was still amazed at how his little sister could crave her essence in any place that she choose. She can even do so without even thinking about it. The was one of the things he loved the most in his only sister. He was so happy that he confessed this when she was only twelve, and he himself was sixteen. He was happy that he didn't let that first chance go by – all do to his being a teenager. He would always be grateful to his close relationship that he had with her, and all the boys. That's what siblings should have, solid and close relationships throughout their lives.

**SONNY'S MANSION – LIVING ROOM **

"You didn't need to carry me down here, Sonny. I still do have the use of my legs." Olivia said as Sonny was tucking the fleece comforter around her waist. "I can also make sure that I stay warm."

Sonny just looked into her eyes, "I love being near you, Olivia. You should know that by now." Leaning forward he captured her mouth with his own.

Olivia's arms wrapped around his neck and drew him in for a deeper kiss. Her eyes had closed the moment his shaking and warm lips met hers. She felt his tongue glide across her closed lips. Opening them to grant his entrance, she moaned softly her pleasure.

Sonny deepened the kiss, how could he not, when he was kissing this most amazing woman. His eyes had closed the moment his mouth touched hers. He was beyond blessed that she allowed him to be this close to her once more. Finally pulling away, his eyes opened and he just watched her silently.

"I love you." She whispered as she opened her eyes. "I have always loved you. I just wanted you to know."

"I'm so sorry Olivia." Sonny croaked. "I'm so sorry that I willing walked away from you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't allow my heart and soul to know true love." Licking his lips. "I could have saved myself so much misery if I had."

"But than you wouldn't have Micheal, Kristina or Morgan." Olivia's right hand rose and rested on his jaw. "I don't regret anything. Expect for not telling you about Dante. I shouldn't have -"

"You did what you had to do to protect your child. Our child." Sonny replied. Leaning forward and kissing the corner of her right eye. "I don't blame you."

"You should." Olivia's voice was full of regret.

Sonny did the only thing he could do, he captured her mouth once more. He carefully covered her body with his own. He showered her with his kisses and touches, and he felt her began to respond. He slowly lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He read what he needed into them.

"I love you." Her hands were running all over his face. "I love you." She repeated as she gave a small yawn. "I love you." She traced his jaw line. Her eyes were blinking. "I love you." She murmured as she feel asleep.

Sonny carefully turned himself so he was on the outside of the couch. He made sure that her body was snug against the back. He made sure that she was covered nice and snugly. Not no heat was allowed to leave her body. Running his hands lightly down her cheek over and over again, he just simply watched her rest.

**METRO COURT – RESTUARTANT / BAR**

"We have asked you to meet us, Dante, to inform you that your mother and you are not going to be living at Sonny's any longer." Dante's brown troubled eyes stared into his own. "It's time to get sis out of Port Charles, and back home to Bensonhurst." Vito wrapped his arms across his chest. "Where the family will care for her."

"She won't leave." Dante shook his head. "She wants to remain in Port Charles. Not only for Sonny. But Gideon needs her."

"We are quite aware of Gideon and his feelings for sis." Vito said. "Our plan is to take Gideon with us. Olivia and Gideon will be together." He swallowed. "When she passes, than Gideon will be raised among the family."

"Gideon is Sonny's son,. He's not going to allow you to take him." Dante said. He knew that the family would never allow Sonny any where near Olivia in Bensonhurst.

"Gideon will be much better off without Sonny in his life. Gideon should have a chance at life without Sonny's influence on his life." Vito's head tilted to the right. "With your mother's love and caring, you, Dante, turned out just fine. Gideon will also. How could he not? With his big brother by his side – and the family whom loves him." A hard frown. "Gideon is a Falconeri after all."

"Not by blood." Dante shot out.

"By his love for Olivia, that makes him an Falconeri." Vito shot back.

"I love and respect you and the rest of the family, Uncle Vito." Dante said in a firm tone. "But, I'm going to respect my mother's wishes. Only her wishes and her will matters here. She will not leave Port Charles. She will not die in Bensonhurst. She wants to die here in Port Charles, with Sonny, Gideon, and myself as a family." Steel had entered his eyes as he spoke. Standing to his feet, and leaning into the table with his hands. "I'm going to see that she get's her wish." One last look, Dante turned and walked away from the table and his uncles.

Angelo turned and stared at his oldest brother. "Don't fight this Vito, you will only cause Olivia needless pain, and zap away most of her much needed strength."

"I knew that Olivia wouldn't be returning to Bensonhurst." Vito said. Tears rolling down his eyes. "I just had to physically hear it from my nephew's own lips was all." He turned around in his seat, "You got all that?" He stared into Carly's blue eyes.

"I will help you all find suitable homes." Carly said in calmly. "Would all of you like to live together? Or separately?"

"We will need a large home for dad, mom, Aunt Theresa, and I know that both Thomas and Edward wants to remain by their side." Angelo said. "The rest of us can manage on our own."

Carly nodded. "I would like to offer up Jax and mine mansion to them. Do you think they'll be comfortable with the intrusion?"

"They would love to be among Olivia's closest friends. You live very close to Sonny's. So it wouldn't be too much of a distance for them to go and see Olivia." Angelo nodded. "Thank you. I'll inform them when I see them."

"Good. They can move in today." Carly stood to her feet. "My old house is open for anyone to take. I'll talk to a few of my friends. See if there are anymore openings within the week." She smiled softly and walked away.

**SONNY'S MANSION – LIVING ROOM**

Dante walked through the front door of Sonny's home. He shut it carefully behind him, he didn't know where his mother was in the mansion. He didn't want any sudden noise to bother her. He saw the the door to the living room was open, so he passed the study, where Sonny mostly liked to spend his time in. He pushed the ajar door slightly, his breath caught in his throat.

There was his mother sleeping peacefully on the couch, with Sonny's arms around her . Sonny's head was against his mother's head, he was sleeping also. He felt like this was one of those witnessing a mother and father private moment. Ones that he had always prayed to have when he was a boy. He was finally having his prayers answered. He was going to enjoy witnessing them. He just prayed that he would have most of his adult hood to enjoy them,. He wanted his children to enjoy these private grandparents moments themselves.

He leaned his head against the door frame as he simply watched his parents sleep. Feelings arms wrap around him, and a neck resting against his, he didn't move. "You finally have your wish." Her soft voice whispered in his ear.

Lulu turned her head and kissed Dante's cheek. She ran her hand gently down his face, and than rested her head against his neck once more. They silently just looked on the scene on the couch.

**METRO COURT – SUIT 12020 **

"Carly has opened up the mansion to you." Vito said looking over at his parents. "Also Aunt Theresa, Thomas and Edward. She says that you can go today. She went home to finish up the finishing touches."

"Thank Vito." Edmund Falconeri said with a tired, and worn smile. "It will be nice to be much closer to our daughter, than what the Metro Court holds for us."

Kahlan, his wife, couldn't keep the tears from falling. She just wanted to be at her daughter's side, and try to protect her from this disease that was killing her. "I'm ready to go." She turned to her sister, "Theresa, if you aren't ready yet. Than you can met us at the Jax's."

"I'm ready to go now, Kahlan." Theresa said. "I had never unpacked. I knew that we would find another homing spot after Olivia got released from the hospital."

"Than it's settled." Edmund turned to his two sons, "When you see Edward and Thomas, inform them where we are. Tell them not to worry about their things; we'll bring them with us."

"Sure dad." Vito said with a nod. He shook his father's hand firmly.

The Falconeri family went their separate ways.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	7. Telling Of A Evil Worse Than Sonny

**CHAPTER SIX**

**TELLING OF A EVIL WORSE THAN SONNY**

**March 18th, 2010**

**JAX AND CARLY'S MANSION – LIVING ROOM**

"I want to take you for opening up your home, Carly. I know that my bode is too much." Kahlan tilted her head to the side. "With a new baby in the house, and Micheal still recovering ..." Sighing, "I just want to thank you is all. My husband and I are not comfortable staying at Sonny's. Even through that's where Olivia is. But Edmund and I can only take so much of Sonny. " Swallowing around the lump in his throat. "I don't want Olivia stressed out over our hatred for Sonny."

"He's Dante's father." Carly said in a calm voice.

"We wish that wasn't so. With our whole hearts." Kahlan softly said.

"How dare you say that about my dad." Micheal stormed down the stairs.

Carly stood to her feet and stopped her oldest son from moving forward, "Micheal, you need to stop being so defensive whenever someone says they hate your father. The Falconeris have good reasons too." She looked her son in the eyes, "More than just because he's a mob boss. They knew him when he was a child after all."

Micheal looked passed his mother's shoulder over to Kahlan's brown eyes. "You knew that he was being abused. You didn't even feel one ounce of pity for him. You just saw some kid whom wanted to go on the wrong track in life – and decided that he wasn't good enough for your precious daughter."

"Sonny broke my daughter's heart, young man. There is no way that I would ever forgive him for that." Kahlan said looking Micheal steadily in the eyes. "When you become a father, you will understand when your child's heart is broken."

Micheal's temper cooled down at Kahlan's statement. He read the truth in this woman's eyes. She didn't hate his father due to the criminal acts that he had chosen to take part in. But she hated his father due to her child being deeply hurt by him. "All right than." He moved away from his mother and sat down in the chair. "That's how we all fell about Keifer."

"Do you need the boys to deal with him?" Kahlan offered up her boys services to her new found family. Although she could never forgive Sonny for hurting her daughter; she could accept him as part of the family.

Michael smiled thinning. "If he goes after Krissy again, than yeah."

"They are on high alert." Edmund said walking into the room. "I myself scoped him just a few days ago. The pig." Frowning darkly he sat down in the remaining chair. "He has the gall to move on to his next conquest. I told the young woman what he is. She thankfully walked away."

"I like your style sir." Micheal nodded in approval. "I really like your style."

"Just as long as you know, son, that there are other ways to getting things done. Without putting out hits on everyone whom cross your path wrong." Edmund said with a firm nod and sigh.

"I have always known that, sir. Dad always made sure to teach me that." Micheal calmly said. He relaxed even more in the chair.

"Too bad that he doesn't practice what he preaches." Edmund growled with a deep frown.

"That's not for you too judge, sir. I mean I'm sure you don't always practice what you preach to your children." Micheal said.

"Micheal show respect." Carly barked.

"Micheal is right." Edmund said before Micheal could speak. He kept his eyes on the eighteen year old boy. "But, there is a big difference, son. Your father _chooses _to live the life of a criminal. He _chooses _to say someone doesn't have the right to live; just for going against him. Your father …."

"My biological father was more of a bastard than Micheal Sonny Corinthos could ever be. At least Sonny doesn't hide whom he is. He's no longer happy with his life choices. But it's too late for him. He can't get out of the business. If he does than everyone loves will be dead." Micheal broke in with a quite but respectful voice. "A.J tired to hide whom he was. He destroyed his brother's, Jason's, life all due to him being jealous. Jason was on his way too being a doctor. Did you know this?" His right eye brow rose.

Edmund silently nodded.

"A.J decided that Jason didn't deserve to have a life – so he drove drunk straight in a tree. He hoped to kill his own brother. He didn't succeeded. But he did much worse, he caused Jason to be brain damage. He not only did that to his own brother. But he kidnapped me, Morgan and Kris when we were just small children. He actually had Faith do the kidnapping, to throw everyone off on him wanting me. I was down in a hole with my little brother and sister. They were scared out of their minds, sir. They didn't know what Faith had planned for us. They honestly believed her when she said that we were taken because of Sonny's business. That our moms would actually be lucky if we ever got to go back to them."

Micheal's eyes harden into steel. "A.J my biological father masterminded the whole thing. It wasn't even about Sonny. He wanted to take me away from my mother. He wanted to raise me into his image. Into his sick and twisted image. We got in a plane wreck. He tried to brain wash me in thinking that mom and Jason never loved me in the first place. That that kept me from him in spit. That he was the only one whom truly loved me. But he had to make them and Sonny pay, that's when he thought of kidnapping Sonny's 'real' children, Morgan and Kristina."

Micheal spat out, "During the time in that hole, did you know that my sister Kris went through her first life altering tarmac experience without her mother by her side? She just learned that Sonny was her father, that I and Morgan were her brothers. We just learned that we were family, we barely even bonded when we got kidnapped." His hands tightened on the chair sides. "She was getting over a life and death situation too top it off. There was no heat, no food or water. There was no blankets, no pillows. It was just us on cold, hard cement, with just our jackets to protect us from the snow. It was winter by the way."

"I'm lucky that she trusted me enough to allow me to try to pull her into my side. I had Morgan on my other side. I did everything that I could think off too protect my siblings. I hummed to them, sang to them. I even tried lame jokes. But I wasn't our mothers or Sonny. I was just a ten year old kid whom suddenly was in charge in a desperate situation." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I was more frighten for Krissy, than I was of Morgan. Morgan wasn't recovering from life and death bone marrow transplant. I knew how weak and fragile my sister was.

"If we were not rescued soon, than I knew Kristina was going to die." Micheal chocked out. He breathed deeply. He looked back up into Edmund's eyes. "So sir, if it's a choice between two evils. Sonny Corinthos and A.J Quatermaine. I chose Sonny Corinthos evil any day." He stood to his feet. "I had my say on this matter. I'm going to see if I can be of any help at dad's." He walked from the silent room.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


End file.
